


Чего боится миссис Доу

by Lana_Weatherwax



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 09:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13948710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_Weatherwax/pseuds/Lana_Weatherwax





	Чего боится миссис Доу

Миссис Доу неразговорчива. В ответ на «доброе утро» ограничивается сухим кивком и снова смотрит вдаль отсутствующим взглядом.

Дом у нее — как игрушечка, окна блестят, крыльцо сверкает чистотой. Наверняка и внутри ни пылинки, но об этом соседкам остается лишь гадать: миссис Доу никогда не зовет на чашку чая. У нее нет подруг, не навещают ее и родные.

Миссис Доу на ногах с раннего утра. Хрупкая фигурка в цветастом платье немного постоит на пороге, провожая мистера Доу на завод, и принимается за любимое дело — пестовать свой крошечный садик. Соседки только ахают завистливо, глядя через забор: такого прихотливого цветочного великолепия не увидишь ни у какой другой хозяйки во всем Ист-Хэмптоне. Миссис Доу лелеет свои цветы, как иная мать не заботится о родных чадах. Детишек у нее нет. Мистер Доу вздохнет порой, провожая взглядом счастливую пару с детской коляской или гордого отца, ведущего за руку сынишку. Но взгляд миссис Доу остается безмятежно-равнодушным.

Мистер Доу — образцовый семьянин. Каждый вечер он спешит с работы к любимой женушке. За плотно закрытыми шторами в уютной гостиной его ждет горячий ужин и неизменный стаканчик вина. Сытый и довольный муж выразительно поглядывает на свою «душеньку Джейн», а миссис Доу тщательно протирает на сон грядущий все горизонтальные поверхности в своей и без того стерильной кухне. И мистер Доу наконец не выдерживает, подхватывает свою «голубку» на руки и уносит в спальню. А во взгляде миссис Доу безразличие сменяется ужасом.

Миссис Доу боится. Не уютной спальни с обоями в цветочек и пестрым лоскутным одеялом. И не страстных ласк мистера Доу, покрывающего горячими поцелуями ее бледные щеки и маленькую грудь. Миссис Доу с ужасом ждет момента, когда удовлетворенный и усталый супруг заснет крепким сном. И она снова останется один на один с темнотой. И снова, как каждую ночь, будет отчаянно и беззвучно кричать, уставившись безумным взглядом в пустоту, которая смутно знакомым и далеким бесстрастным голосом позовет: «Целомудрие? Доверие? Скромность?», а потом завертится бешеным вихрем — и разлетится осколками стекла, обломками деревянной лестницы и бумажными крыльями листовок. За секунду до того, как обрушится на нее тяжелым черным беспамятством.


End file.
